


Maman

by Luninarie



Series: Vignettes sur la Voie [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Mother hen Lambert, Pre-Relationship, Winter At Kaer Morhen, soft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie
Summary: Geralt avait remarqué que Lambert tournait en rond cet hiver-là.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Series: Vignettes sur la Voie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Maman

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895361) by [Luninarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luninarie/pseuds/Luninarie). 



> Pour le challenge BiKM de janvier 2021. La version anglaise est disponible sous le titre "Mom".

Geralt observait la scène avec un sourire secret, l’ombre d’un amusement cachée derrière le livre qu’il essayait de lire. L’ouvrage lui plaisait, une romance épique et pleine de rebondissements, mais le spectacle qui se déroulait dans le foyer de Kaer Morhen l’intéressait plus dans l’immédiat.

Au cœur de l’hiver, le rythme de la forteresse se ralentissait, s’enfonçant dans une torpeur chaleureuse, dans la musique crépitante du feu de la grande cheminée. Les uns et les autres s’adonnaient aux loisirs lents que leurs vies trépidantes et dangereuses sur la Voie leur interdisaient. Eskel taillait avec application des morceaux de bois, sculptant des animaux, des monstres et toutes sortes d’objets ravissants. Vesemir s’occupait de son potager, de ses plantes et de sa cuisine. Geralt lui-même entreprenait tous ses travaux de couture remis à plus tard, mais surtout il retrouvait le plaisir lent de la lecture, ces échappatoires imaginaires qui titillaient son imagination. Même Jaskier, invité pour la deuxième année, avait compris le changement de tempo dans la grande nuit de l’hiver. Il recopiait au propre ses poèmes et ses chansons, grattant le papier d’un beau volume de cuir. On l’entendait parfois marmonner, cherchant à peaufiner une mélodie.

Restait Lambert.

D’ordinaire, le petit loup de Kaer Morhen trouvait lui aussi de quoi s’occuper pendant les longs mois froids : confection de nouvelles potions, d’élixirs ou de bombes innovantes, essais plus ou moins fructueux de distillation et - mais c’était un secret, peinture sur chevalet aux abords de la forteresse lorsque le temps le permettait.

Cependant, Lambert n’avait pas réussi cette année à convaincre son corps et son esprit de ralentir, de se reposer. Il tournait en rond et s’agitait nerveusement. Au début, Geralt avait attribué son comportement à une année plus difficile sur la Voie, peut-être à l’absence du compagnon de l’Ecole du Chat que Lambert s’était trouvé. Mais, au fur et à mesure des jours, la réponse s’était précisée.

Lambert tournait en rond… autour de Jaskier.

Tout avait commencé par un frisson. Penché sur son volume de parchemin, le barde avait été secoué d’un discret tremblement. Emmitouflés dans des vêtements chauds, les habitants de la forteresse subissaient avec nonchalance les désagréments d’une aussi grande et vieille bâtisse et ses longs courants d’air plaintifs. Les sorceleurs y étaient habitués, le froid faisait partie de l’âme des lieux. Pour Jaskier, certains jours étaient plus difficiles que d’autres. Il n’était pas rare de le voir s’enrouler dans des fourrures supplémentaires. Ce jour-là, il n’eut pas le temps de partir à la recherche d’une telle protection : Lambert s’était précipité pour lui fournir une épaisse couverture.

D’autres petits gestes plus ou moins visibles s’étaient succédés. Si Jaskier manifestait le moindre inconfort de quelque sorte que ce soit, Lambert n’était pas loin pour y répondre. Le barde avait faim ? Dans la minute, un petit pain ou une friandise apparaissait à côté de son nécessaire d’écriture. Il tombait à court d’encre ? Un petit pot d’un épais liquide noir l’attendait dans sa chambre dès le lendemain. Il se plaignait d’être enfermé ? Lambert l’invitait à prendre l’air en sa compagnie - après s’être assuré que le barde était couvert de la tête aux pieds.

Et ce jour-là, tandis que Geralt délaissait son roman pour observer la scène, Jaskier laissa retomber sa plume et son parchemin et s’étira longuement, comme un grand chat, avec un grognement inconfortable. Dans la seconde suivante, Lambert se tenait derrière lui, ses mains sur ses épaules, pour lui masser ses muscles endoloris.

Le barde lui adressa un sourire amusé, un peu moqueur, par-dessus son épaule.

\- Merci maman, dit-il.

Lambert rougit jusqu’aux oreilles, reculant d’un pas, furieux d’avoir été ainsi interpellé. Mais Jaskier lui attrapa le poignet, le ramenant à lui avec douceur.

\- Je t’interdis d’arrêter, reprit-il.

Geralt sourit de plus belle, échangea un clin d'œil avec Eskel qui avait lui aussi assisté à la scène, et replongea dans son roman.


End file.
